shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sprout
The Sprout is a mysterious life form that is linked to the appearence of The Thing, the common assumptions is that both of them are Alien in some way. It is now in the possession of Clara Nightwing. Physical Characteristics The Sprout is the only member of it's species and the only known organism to be quite like it. To start off The Sprout defies the notion of separation between Plants Fungi and Animalia, being capable of macroconsumption, microconsumption and even synthesizing it's own food. The cellular structure of the Spout itself is extremely complex yet simple, all cells are roughly the same making the Sprout a simple creature in the standards of the planet it resides on currently, however the composition of it's cells is both specific and general. All cells are capable of digesting most materials, and synthesizing energy by breaking up water molecules and using the hydrogen. Meaning the sprout does not breath. The entire composition of the Sprout seems to be of only 3 cells, the main one is particularly transparent with a green tint and composes roughly 90% of the Sprouts body. The second largest group are the noticeably orange cells whose function is as of yet been understood but pressumably it works as a brain. And the tiny rest of cells that exist in it's eyes are completely alien in how they work or how they interact altogether. The Sprout is extremely light and has a density that is roughly the same as that of water. It is also apparently capable of locomotion on solid ground by using it's appendages like tentacles, and can move underwater in a manner simmilar to a jellyfish and octopus. It's movement is however clumsy and inefficient, as it likes to cling to stuff, especially things that are moist and warm. Sapience The Sprout has been observed expressing various levels of sapience and understanding of not only simple things but abstract concepts. This is most easily observed when the Sprout upon being faced with a human for the first time and observing them widen their eyes in surprise and tilt their heads in confusion learnt what triggers those responses and reacted in the same way when faced with surprise and doubt. The Sprout has also been seen understanding mathematics, being able to not only count with it's tentacles but to quickly, perhaps too quickly, picking up on how division of all things worked. While incapable of direct speech by vocalization the Sprout has quickly began to understand how body langage plays a crucial part on human interaction and has used his tentacles as a mean to communicate through sign language, and body postures. While it is unable to do expression with it's eyes and face it has continously done arm movements that would indicate a given emotions. Relationships Clara Nightwing The Sprout is the first Human the sprout had seemingly encountered, and the only human it would cling to. It is unsure how much the sprout cares for Clara herself but the sprout has constantly been seen mimciking her and earnestly trying to learn whatever she finds the time to teach the Sprout. Category:Unknown Species Category:Superhuman Intelligence